Rallentando x Rinchei
Character Rallentando © Zilver_Hawk Rinchei Wong © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Rallentando: *flips open his pocket watch* Oh...Why am I always late? *sighs* Maybe I should play hookie this one time...The council will understand... Rinchei: *walking in the same direction* This meeting is bound to be a dreadful bore, but I suppose if I don't attend, Father will be cross with me. *sighs* Greedy bastards... Rallentando: ...Just once...*turns around abruptly to leave and runs into Rinchei* Ow! Oh! I'm sorry! Rinchei: *shakes off the shock of impact* No, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going...*pauses for a moment* Don't I know you from somewhere? Rallentando: Hm...I'm not sure. Your face looks a bit familiar as well... You're not one of my brother's friends are you? Rinchei: It would be easier to answer that question if I were to know your name. I am Rinchei Wong. Rallentando: Wong...hm... *thinking* Too many names that sound familiar. *out loud* Oh, I'm Rallentando von Grieg. Rinchei: von Grieg? I know of the noble house, but I don't think I know anyone personally. Rallentando: That's possible. You don't...seem like the type of person that would affiliate with my brother. Rinchei: I have heard a bit about the von Grieg's family...you must be the eldest, correct? Rallentando: Yes...you must be the eldest as well. Which means...you were heading to that council meeting as well? Rinchei: Sadly, yes. I was considering merely skipping out, but I don't think it would work out well... Rallentando: *pretends to cough* Well...erm...I don't feel too well so...it might be best if I didn't attend. *smiles sheepishly* Rinchei: *smiles knowingly* So you were gonna skip out too, huh? Rallentando: Well...I never said that...directly. Besides, I'm already late. The last thing I need is another lecture about punctuality. Rinchei: I'm afraid it's the same here. Regardless, what would be different about this meeting than the last three ones? Rallentando: I honestly have no idea...They're such a waste of time it's not even funny any more. *sighs* Rinchei: I understand completely. All we hear is the same old thing. It gets powerfully boring after a while. No wonder Lady Dorian skips out on these things so often. Rallentando: Ah yes...Young ladies haven't exactly been made very welcome at the meetings as of late...but she seems to be making better use of her time than the majority of the men who sit in there and argue all day! Rinchei: Considering the state of affairs and how the meetings are normally conducted, there is no place for ANY person under the age of 30. Rallentando: I'd make it 50...I honestly think some of those men should be getting ready to retire sooner or later. Rinchei: True...my father is young compared to most other nobles and he's 42... Rallentando: Really? Hm...I'm not quite sure how old my father would be...His 50s I suppose. Rinchei: I don't think I've ever met your father. Rallentando: Oh...he passed away quite some time ago. I would be surprised if you had met him. Rinchei: Oh, I'm sorry....wait, that would mean that you're the head of the von Grieg house, correct? Rallentando: Yes. That would be true. I've been the head for...several years now. Rinchei: I see...you don't appear to be much older than I am, yet already you head a noble house. Rallentando: It's a bit stressful...yes, but one gets used to it after a while. Rinchei: That's true. My father plans to step down once he grows too old, thus he had made certain I was practiced enough in the ways of politics to hold my own in the arena. Rallentando: My father died quite suddenly, I had to teach myself most of what I know... Rinchei: That's quite impressive. It's difficult to self-teach yourself anything, let alone politics. Rallentando: Very...*looks down at his watch* Oh...it is getting late. *sighs* I promised to take Maria to the beach. I suppose I'll be seeing you around, Rinchei was it? Rinchei: *nods* Yes, that is correct. Take care, Sir Rallentando, until we meet again. Rallentando: *smiles a bit and leaves* Maria Maria Maria...goodness End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Rinchei: *sitting at a table at a very expensive diner* Hmm....where is she? Rallentando: Uhm...yes I suppose this will do... *selects a wine* Rinchei: *notices him from a distance* Hmm....she isn't here yet, it's not as if I'll offend her. *approaches* Rallentando? Rallentando: Hm? Oh! Rinchei. Fancy meeting you here. Hello. Rinchei: *smiles amiably* Good day to you, too. I was here waiting for my sister, but she's never been one to be on time. Do you mind if I sit? Rallentando: ...I see... It's so sad when murder is the only way to solve problems in society... Rinchei: *frowns a bit* Yes, it is. My sister's actions were justifiable, yet illegal. It goes to show that justice cannot be defined merely by laws. Rallentando: It's true...but sad. The law is hard...but it is the law however. Rinchei: It's a wonder there are so many vigilantes out there nowadays. Rallentando: Is it...so wrong to support what they do? Rinchei: *tilts his head* I'm afraid I'm confused...what do you mean? Rallentando: What I mean to say is-...Oh forget I mentioned it. *thinking* I'll be hanged for even mentioning it... Rinchei: *decides to take his word for it* Very well then; I suppose we talk enough politics at the meetings to last us a lifetime. Rallentando: Yes...more than a lifetime. *chuckles* Oh goodness...at times it makes me wonder if I'd be better off without this position. Rinchei: Well we need SOME level-headed people in the noblity; otherwise we'd be in even more trouble than before! Rallentando: True...but we need more. Rinchei: We'll have to work with what we have for now; otherwise the situation will get worse. Rallentando: Hm...I wonder...If we could get Lady Dorian to come to the meetings, perhaps a bit more would get accomplished. It would...broaden our circle a bit. Rinchei: *thinks for a moment* Yes, perhaps. She would be a vaulable ally to us. Rallentando: She's rather charismatic and every person helps... I'm not too knowledgable of the other young nobles... Rinchei: I'm a bit more involved with our peers and I can say with certainty that Lady Dorian would certainty be interested in our little proposal. Rallentando: Excellent! Perhaps...you should speak with her though. As...pitiful as this sounds, I still don't find myself at ease with young ladies. Rinchei: But aren't you married? Rallentando: That doesn't mean I know a thing about speaking with them... Rinchei: *chuckles* Alright, I'll spare your nerves and speak with her. Rallentando: Oh thank goodness... Phew. That's a relief. *spies a young blonde lady* Oh! And there's my wife. Maria! Rinchei: *looks to see her* My, she is quite the beautiful young woman...*chuckles* you've lucked out in that department, my friend. Rallentando: Oh...yes... I'm very lucky... Rinchei: *tilts his head a bit as his expression falls* Is there an issue? Rallentando: Oh no! Of course not! *smiles a bit* She's wonderful. Rinchei: *smiles as well* Sorry; you seemed upset there for a moment. *stands to leave* Anyway, I'll leave you to your private time with your wife. I'm certain my sister is out someplace getting into all kinds of trouble. Rallentando: I should hope not! If I catch sight of her, I'll send a flare your way. *chuckles* Rinchei: *laughs* Thank you, but I have a good idea of where she is. Until we meet again! *leaves* Rallentando: Ah yes...goodbye. No! Maria, darling...I'm over here! No not that...way... Oh, Maria. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Rinchei: *rubbing his forehead in a stressd manner* This woman will be the death of me... Rallentando: Three o'clock...the twins should be done and-...Rinchei? Oh, it is you! Good afternoon. Rinchei: *looks to see him and lets out a small, yet insincere smile* Oh, hello, Rallentando. How are you today? Rallentando: ...Better than you something tells me. Is everything alright? Rinchei: *mutters* My sister is a psychopath, that's what's wrong... Rallentando: ...Oh dear. What's happened now? Rinchei: Jaarin - my sister - was complaining about too many things and she blamed me for something. I couldn't quite understand what she was talking about since she was talking so fast, but I could tell she was angry with me. Rallentando: That's rather peculiar... You haven't done anything to upset her? Rinchei: Unless I've done so unintentionally....which is likely, considering how easily offended she can get... Rallentando: Perhaps...it's...erm...boy troubles? Rinchei: That sounds like something my sister would be upset over...but why would she blame me? Rallentando: Hm...there's no telling. Some young ladies simply emotional like that. Rinchei: I suppose...so, what brings you here? Rallentando: My younger brothers actually... I honestly have no idea what they're up to this time, but if it's another one of Franz's schemes... Rinchei: It seems I'm not the only one with sibling troubles *laughs a little* Rallentando: Oh goodness... I honestly don't know what to do with my brothers. *babbling* A circus of all things! It's completely insane... Rinchei: *raises an eyebrow* A circus? Don't tell me they plan on starting one... Rallentando: ...They've already started one... *rubs his forehead* And Franz is the ring leader. I swear, he's such a ham sometimes. Rinchei: Why would they want to be in a circus? It sounds s bit bizarre... Rallentando: I think he just wants people to look at him. And the twins just want to run around like maniacs all the time... Rinchei: *shrugs* Some people are natural-born performers. Maybe your brother happens to be one of them. Rallentando: I just know this is a bad idea... I suppose I'm too late to stop him though. Rinchei: All one can do in a situation like this is just try to be as loving as possible. Trip the wrong wire and the entire tent may come crashing down... Rallentando: ...Franz is already unstable enough as it is. I mean, I suppose you're right. Wouldn't want to upset them. Rinchei: Letting them have a little fun isn't a crime. I can't say I know your family, but if you were extremely worried about something, I'm sure they'd listen. Rallentando: *laughs* Then you really don't know them then. I'm sure if I was a bit more intimidating they'd listen. Otherwise, they have their little minds set on other things. Rinchei: Hmm...well, that poses a problem. I'm on relatively good terms with my siblings, so I'm not so sure I can relate. Rallentando: Oh. I love my brothers of course... It's just difficult trying to be a brother and a count at the same time... Rinchei: *nods in sympathy* That's true...my political duties have lead me away from my siblings on several occasions, and I'm not even head of the house yet. Rallentando: Pray that that day comes much...much later. Rinchei: I'm assuming it will, as my father is still only in his 40s. He plans to step down once all of us are old enough to take care of ourselves; my youngest sister, Shiuchon, is twelve right now, so I believe he is planning to wait another ten years. Rallentando: Your sister is 12? Well the twins are only about thirteen now. Perhaps we should...well, would I sound old if I set them up for a play date? Rinchei: *laughs* I'm sure she'd have no issue with that! Rallentando: Excellent. But beware...Jean Claude and Johann Sebastian are a bit...what's the word...hyper? Yes, that works. And frankly, I can't tell them apart most of the time. Rinchei: Then they should get along with my sister just fine; she's the mischevious type with an innocent face. Rallentando: Oh, I see. *laughs* Once I pick them up, I'll see what they think. Rinchei: And I'll try to make sure they don't burn the house down *laughs* Rallentando: Erm...I wouldn't joke about that if I were you. *smiles nervously* Rinchei: Worry not, Rallentando; I'm certain I can handle it. Rallentando: *puts a hand on his shoulder* I'll pray for you nonetheless. *looks at his pocket watch* It appears I'm running a bit late. I suppose I'll see you later then? Rinchei: *smiles and nods* Yes, it's a deal. Rallentando: I'll leave them in your very capable then. I'm sure they'll have a blast! *begins to walk off* Rinchei: *waves to him until he's out of sight, then frowns a bit* I think I just signed my own death sentence.... 'End of Support A ' '''Rallentando, Ill-Faded Count and Rinchei, Thunder-Wielding Aire Rinchei, indeed, had no idea what he was getting himself into. However, despite his better knowledge, he continued to set up "play dates" between his sister and the young von Grieg. He failed to notice how often it was until the night Rallentando's death and his involvement with Nocturne was revealed. Rinchei, having been with the younger von Griegs, couldn't bring himself to tell them and left them in Nocturne's care. He promised the guild that he would help in finding Rallentando's murderer if it was the last thing he did. ...